Palpitate
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: PrideArt adalah sekumpulan orang yang sudah melakukan apapun, namun belum mengerti sedikitpun dengan dunia yang lebih lebar dari fantasi mereka. Kris, Luhan, Chen, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol in this fict.! pair dirahasiakan. entar juga bakal tao kalo udah baca. Will you...?
1. Chapter 1

Palpitate

Author: KeepBeef

Cast: Kris, Chen, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.

Pair: rahasia

Rating: T

Genre: terserah. . .

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya saya, tapi kalo boleh juga ga' apa apa *diciumKris*maunya. Tapi ceritanya punya sayah

Don't be plagiator. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Normal POV

"5 detik disisi kirimu, hyung." Tukas sehun cepat. Matanya tak berpaling dari tiga buah layar computer yang masing-masing menampilkan data berbeda. Ia sekarang tengah memandu kris dan luhan yang sedang menjalankan tugas lewat earphone penghubung. Tepat lima detik setelah itu, mobil yang dikendarai kris dan luhan berkelok tajam kearah kiri.

"sehun, ada yang mengejar?" ujar luhan santai pada sehun melalui earphone, tangannya sibuk membolak balikkan kubus rubik dan matanya tidak berpaling dari benda kotak itu.

"tidak ada, wae?" jawab sehun diseberang.

"lalu untuk apa si dduijjang kaku ini mengemudi dengan amburadul?" orang yang dimaksud luhan langsung mendelik, terdengar tawa dari seberang earphone dan pelaku pelecehan tetap focus dengan benda yang kris bilang terkutuk itu.

"dasar! Aku bukan mengemudi dengan amburadul, aku hanya waspada jika ada yang mengikuti kita." Kris bergumam memberi dirinya alibi.

Luhan memang yang paling sering diantara mereka membully pria 'handsome blonde' itu, karena memang hanya dia yang berani, mengingat kris berumur beberapa bulan dibawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah mereka berdua didepan sebuah rumah megah. Ya, rumah mereka. Rumah milik keluarga besar PRIDE yang sekarang dihuni oleh empat orang namja muda penerus keluarga, yaitu kris yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin mereka serta pengemudi terbaik walaupun dia yang paling suka atau sering cemas. Luhan namja tampan dan kurus penakluk kris, pintar dan pemberani. Sehun sang monitor, tugasnya mengawasi setiap pelaksanaan tugas melalui layar komputernya. Dan chen, pria paling jenius penyusun strategi.

Pasti semua pada heran, ada apa dengan mereka? Kelompok mereka diberi nama PrideArt, mereka menerima perintah dari orang yang membayar mereka dan melakukan tugas mereka. PrideArt, pembunuh bayaran, dan pencuri ulung. Apapun bisa mereka lakukan.

Kris dan luhan berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka. Rubik luhan sudah sedari tadi ia selesaikan dan sekarang benda itu ia lambung-lambungkan ke udara. Kris yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. 'bagaimana orang setua dia masih childish seperti itu' batinnya.

"mwo?" sentak luhan. Kris terkejut ia gelagapan, karena ketahuan sedang mendongkol dalam hati.

"ani…" Balasnya tenang, selalu mencoba tenang didepan luhan, kakak sepupunya.

Kris mendorong pintu utama rumah itu pelan, membuat jalan untuknya dan tentunya luhan yang terhormat. Luhan memang paling tua diantara mereka, walaupun kris mempunyai leadership yang kuat, ia tak tahan harus berlama-lama beradu mulut dengan luhan. Oldest power.

Mereka memasuki rumah megah itu. Tak ada yang berbeda disini, perabotan mengkilat, guci langka nan bersinar serta lampu gantung raksasa di plavon rumah bercatkan warna krem serta coklat muda itu.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan menuju rumah bagian dalam. Rumah ini memiliki banyak koridor-koridor panjang yang masing-masing berakhir ditempat berbeda. Keduanya masih diam, berjalan dengan pikiran masing-masing disebuah lorong yang berakhir pada sebuah lift. Disamping lift tidak ada tombol apapun melainkan sebuah alat pemindai retina terpasang tepat disebelah kanan lift. Kris berdiri tegap dan mengarahkan mata onyx nya kearah benda itu. Sejurus kemudian, seperangkat cahaya hijau memindai mata kris berulang kali.

"selamat datang Tn. Kris!" ucap alat itu dengan suara perempuan khas program computer. Terbukalah pintu lift, luhan masuk terlebih dahulu, ia tersenyum melihat kris yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali karena dampak dari cahaya pemindai terlalu menyilaukan.

"damn it! Kenapa sehun tidak bisa membuat cahaya sialan itu tidak semenyilaukan ini. Kepalaku jadi pusing." Umpat kris kesal dan mengusap matanya.

"itu sebabnya aku selalu menyuruhmu." Jawab luhan.

Alat pemindai retina menyimpan empat macam retina yang akan diterima dan itu punya mereka masing-masing. Dan luhan selalu menyuruh kris melakukannya. Kalian sudah tau alasannya.

"hyung, ingat siapa ketua disini." Kris bertukas tegap, memberi sedikit tatapan mengancam.

"kris, kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung. Itu artinya kau masih harus menghormatiku." Balas luhan lugas dan membuat kris tak berkutik. Selalu seperti itu.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan ruangan penuh cahaya monitor dan alat-alat tekno lainnya. Seseorang sedang duduk didepan salah satu monitor. Sehun.

Kris dan luhan berjalan memisah, kris kedalam tabung sanitizer dan luhan ketempat sehun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sesuatu.

"noona, hebat sekali. Mengagumkan!" katanya menatap takjub sebuah monitor. Luhan yang heran langsung menghampiri sepupu paling muda dari mereka itu.

"apa yang mengagumkan, sehun?" Tanya luhan dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah sehun dengan menarik sebuah kursi. Mendengar namanya disebut, sehun menoleh dan spontan meneriaki luhan.

"ya! Luhan hyung! Kau belum masuk kedalam 'ill eatres' dan sekarang kau duduk didekatku dengan pakaian penuh virus itu." Luhan hanya mengurut dada mendengar teriakan sumbang sehun.

"aku lelah sehun ah." Balas luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Seketika itu juga, sehun mendorong-dorong bahu luhan untuk menyingkir.

"ya! Hyung! Pergilah kedalam ill eaters. Hanya 30 detik dan kau akan terbebas dari penyakit mematikan." Tambah sehun berlebihan.

Kris yang baru saja keluar dari tabung sanitizer yang diberi nama ill eaters oleh sehun pun hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"hyung, sebaiknya kau ikuti saja apa kata magnae monster itu, kalian bising sekali." Ucap kris yang telah membuka pakaian serba hitam untuk tugasnya dan menggantinya.

Luhan pun berdiri dengan malas, ia tatap sehun dan kris bergantian.

" kenapa kalian menyebalkan sekali?" ujar luhan. Dan berjalan penuh umpatan menuju tabung sanitizer.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa tenang, terlihatlah seorang pemuda sedang duduk damai di hadapan sebuah dua monitor, dia bukan sehun.

Tok..tok..tok..

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap daun pintu berwarna coklat di seberang ruangan.

" masuk!" ujarnya. Seketika, pintu itupun tampak dibuka dari luar.

"chen." Ucap kris,sang tamu.

"ada apa hyung?" balas chen dengan suara rendahnya. Ia menatap kris yang menempatkan diri duduk dikasurnya.

"mr. vladislav sudah mengontak kita lagi?" Tanya kris. Wajahnya serius, menggambarkan kepribadian seorang pemimpin.

"ah ne… dia akan menjemput barangnya ditempat biasa." Balas chen dengan sedikit tersenyum. Bayangan tabungannya dipenuhi dengan angka nol yang banyak. Sangat menggiurkan, pikirnya.

"oh baiklah. Dan… apa kita masih ada tugas?" Tanya kris lagi.

"untuk sekarang tidak ada, hyung. Mungkin kita bias liburan musim panas." Canda chen. Matanya menyipit saat ia sedang tertawa.

"huuffftt. Kau tahu, aku rindu saat dimana aku bisa liburan." Tukas kris lemah. Matanya mendadak sayu dan tubuhnya merendah dalam posisi duduknya.

"hei hyung. Kalau yang lain mendengarmu seperti itu, kau akan dalam masalah besar." Tegur chen. Ia hanya tidak mau melihat hyung yng ia hormati itu seperti kehilangan semangat seperti sekarang.

"apa aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah?" Tanya kris, tatapannya masih sayu dan … memilukan.

Iya, kris hanya menunjukkan sikap lemahnya pada chen, bukan pada luhan ataupun sehun. Entah mengapa kris merasa sangat percaya pada sepupunya yang lebih muda darinya ini. Lebih dari siapapun.

"tidak…" jawab chen. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamata bacanya. "kau pemimpin kami. Jika kau lemah, lalu kami bisa disebut apa? Pecundang?"

Kris tersenyum, dengan perkataan memotivasi yang terdengar sedikit kasar itu, ia kembali tersenyum.

"tentu saja, aku pemimpin kalian. Bahkan aku pemimpin dari luhan hyung yang sangat cerewet itu." Cibir kris. Mengenang luhan dengan berbagai bully an khasnya yang hanya ia peruntukkan untuk kris.

"aku baru saja mendapat telpon. Kita akan melakukan misi. Kali ini misi tingkat A." ujar chen diruang makan. Keempat saudara sepupu itu tengah menikmati makan malam sampai chen mengutarakan berita yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"tingkat A?" Tanya kris. Chen mengangguk.

"kita akan menyamar, disebuah universitas. Untuk meneliti sesuatu." Jelas chen lagi.

"sesuatu?" Tanya sehun, ia telah berhenti mengunyah sejak chen mulai berbicara dengan nada yang aneh.

"ya, dan kali ini kau akan turun kelapangan, sehun." Tambah chen.

"benarkah?" kali ini luhan yang bersuara. Menggantikan sehun yang tengah menganga. Terkejut. Baru kali ini ia akan diturunkan langsung kelapangan, dan ingat, misi ini tingkat A. misi yang memiliki resiko paling tinggi. Paling berbahaya.

"dan aku ikut?" kata sehun ragu. Masih terbersit dibenaknya bahwa chen hanya bergurau, mengingat ia tak pernah melakukan praktek dilapangan. Chen mengerutkan alis.

"wae?" ujarnya.

"ani, tapi aku hanya… aku tidak pernah turun kelapangan langsung. Keahlianku hanya memantau tugas yang kalian lakukan dilayar monitor ku. Dan hyung menyuruhku untuk ikut serta dalam misi tingkat A?" sehun menunduk dalam.

Chen tersenyum, menenangkan hati siapa saja yang sempat melihatnya.

"tentu saja, aku tau kau hanya bisa membuat 'noona' mu itu berbicara dan terakhir bernyanyi. Namun kau akan sangat berguna di misi kali ini sehun, sama seperti semua misi, kau berguna. Kita semua berguna." Tukas chen mantap. Sehun dan luhan tersenyum penuh arti, merasakan sesuatu yang ada disudut hati mereka perlahan terisi, sedangkan kris, ia merasa iri pada chen.

'kenapa dia selalu bisa berkata seperti itu. Berkata seperti kakek.' Batin kris. Namun ia juga ikut tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu sehun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"iya, kita semua berguna, tanpa salah satu dari kita. Yang lainnya tak berarti apa-apa kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum merekah. Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Kris kembali membatin. 'hei hei, aku bisa berbicara seperti kakek.'

"lalu chen? Apa sesuatu yang akan kita teliti itu?" kata luhan, ia kembali menyesap sup dari sendoknya, pandangannya ia mantapkan pada gerak gerik chen.

"sesuatu yang sering kita dengar, namun hanya terasa seperti dongeng saja." Jawab chen santai sambil meneruput jus jeruknya.

"ayolah hyung, aku penasaran." Rengek sehun manja. Chen terkekeh dan seketika tatapannya berubah datar.

"makhluk immortal."

To be apa ea?

Hai hai readers…..#lambailambaigaje.

Aku kembali dengan epep baru, sebenernya sih kagak baru, cuman baru di post.

Hehehehe

Otte?

Gimana?

Seru gak?

Mamen gak?

#kepo

Hahahaha

Mian deh.

Aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dan kalau masih jelek ea maklumin aja, kita masih belajar ding.

Dan kalau ada yang masih kagak ngerti ama certanya, bisa Tanya ke author kok, dikolom ripiu atau bisa PM author langsung. Insyaallah bakal diballes. Huhuhuhuhu

Ea udah

Terimakasih/maaf

Thanks/sorry

Gomawo/mianhe

Xiexie/dui bu xi

Arigatou/gomen

Dan apalah sejenisnya buat yang udah baca dan menghargai karya abal aku ini.

Last but not least

Will you?


	2. Chapter 2

PALPITATE

Tittle: Palpitate

Author: Keep'Dark'Beef

Genre: fantasi, suspense

Rate: T to M (seiring berjalannya keong sama rumahnya)

Length: chaptered (sesuai banyaknya review #banyak maunya.)

Cast: Kris, Luhan, Chen, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Tao.

Disclaimer: God (owner of everything)

Copyright: KeepBeef Chiken Chubu

Summary...

Aku datang, ketempat dimana jiwamu bersemayam.

Jiwa?

Bahkan kau tidak benar-benar hidup.

Namun biarlah Tuhan tiap menutup mataku untuk tidak mengetahui

Bahwa kau bukanlah salah satu dari kami.

Dan relakanlah

Ketidaktauanku.

Dan jikalau kebenaran mendatangiku

Izinkan aku tetap merasakannya...

CINTA

Chapter 2

"immortal?" seru Kris, hampir saja ia tersedak sumpit yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengapit makanan.

"maksudmu?" ucap Luhan. Alisnya bertautan, pertanda bingung.

"aku tidak tau pasti. Namun menurut Tn. Lee, pemilik S.M University, makhluk itu semacam... penghisap darah..." jelas Chen. Wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan saat menyatakan hal tak wajar seperti barusan.

Sehun mendelik, pandangannya tertuju pada Chen yang tengah menatap mereka bergantian.

"vampire." Tukasnya pelan.

"mungkin," jawab Chen. Ia lanjutkan menyuap sop nya.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Kris bergumam...

"kita akan berhubungan dengan makhluk immortal, vampire dan sejenisnya? Berbahaya..." tatapannya mengkilat tajam, dia menyeringai.

"itu makanya, misi kali ini adalah tingkat A! Berbahaya, resikonya adalah... kematian." Balas Chen. Raut wajahnya berganti menjadi mengeras.

Hening lagi, kali ini lebih lama..

"entah apapun makhluk itu, aku akan melakukan misi ini. Siapa yang ikut denganku?" ucap Kris terbakar semangat. Terlihat dengan tangannya yang terkepal didepan kepalanya.

Mendengar itu, Chen dan Luhan mengganti wajah. Sekarang mereka tengah sibuk menahan tawa melihat aksi konyol Kris.

'apa itu pemimpin kita?' batin Luhan. Ia menatap Chen seakan-akan tengah bertelepati dengannya.

'iya, dia pemnpin kita' balas Chen pada Luhan lewat jalur telepati mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

"hahahhahahhahhhhhhhaaaaahaha hahahahah... hyung kau konyol sekali. Hahahhhhhaaaahaahahha... yakin kau adalah pemimpin kami?" Sehun bersuara memecah keheningan palsu itu.

"hahaha..." Sehun masih saja tertawa dan langsung berhenti ketika Luhan menendang kakinya.

"...mian..." ucapnya spontan.

Setelah puas men-deathglare Sehun, Kris pun kembali tenang.

'keep cool' ucapnya dalam hati.

"seberapapun berbahayanya misi ini, aku akan tetap maju. Demi keluarga PRIDE, demi PrideArt, dan demi pendirinya, kakek..." Kris berkata, pancaran kebijaksanaan terlihat jelas, matanya tenang dan damai, namun aura disekitar tubuhnya seperti membara.

Begitu hormatnya Kris pada sang kakek, orang yang telah mendidik mereka.

Sehun yang pertama, tanpa ragu ia berseru...

"demi kakek..." dan tersenyum pada Kris.

"demi kakek..." kata Luhan dan Chen bersamaan. Dan ini lebbih tenang dari pada aksi Sehun.

Semuanya tersenyum, senyuman tulus dan penuh kasih.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyayangi kalian, sespupuku!" tambah Kris

"apapun yang terjadi, kita adalah saudara.." _Chen

"apapun yang terjadi, kita semua saling memiliki..." _Luhan

"apapun yang terjadi, kita adalah penerus PrideArt..." _Sehun+senyum.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku adalah pemimpin kalian. Jadi jangan seenaknya..." kris lagi. Kalli ini ia menatap Sehun tajam. Yang dilihat langsung melanjutkan acara makannya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Sangat

Setelah acara yang menggugah hati nurani barusan, aktivitas kembali berjalan. Makan.

"strategi?" Kris menatap Chen. Seketika Chen terdiam dan menepuk jidatnya.

"oh ya,... besok kita akan ke SM University dengan sebelumnya bertemu dengan Tn. Vladislav untuk mengambil bayaran." Jelas Chen

"kita akan melakukan survey?" tanya Luhan

"begitulah, dan kata Tn. Lee disana kita akan bertemu dengan satu-satunya saksi." Balas Chen. Ia tersenyum tantangannya diterima .

"woooow kereen,... kita akan melawan vampire." Seru Sehun bersemangat.

"belum tentu itu vampire,dan kita tidak akan melawannya, hanya menyelidiki. Kalau bisa menangkap dan mengintrogasi."jelas Chen lagi.

"lalu?" _Kris

"kita akan tinggal dirumah sewa dekat SM university karena tidak mungkin masih tinggal disini sedangkan letak university itu lumayan jauh.."_Chen.

"baiklah. Tinggal dirumah sea, lalu?" _Luhan.

"tunggu... Noona?" _Sehun.

Kris me-roll matanya.

"ayolah Sehun, kau seperti orang gila..."

"tapi hyung, kalau kita pindah, 'noona' bagaimana?" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu, tinggal saja disini." Kris berujar tajam.

"ha? Tapi aku ingin ikut misi ini."

Sehun galau, antara misi A dan 'noona' nya? _Complicated_

"hahahaha... tenang Sehun ah... aku sudah merakit sebuah laptop dengan telah diisi oleh data dari tiga komputermu. Dan tentunya 'noona' mu akan ikut dengan kita." Ujar Chen menjelaskan. Sehun terlonjak.

'misi dan 'noona'... aku menyayangi kalian...' batinnya.

Luhan mendesah bosan

"ck, Sehun, 'noona' itu kan hanya suara dari program komputer. Kau yang membuatnya dan kau yang memprogramnya. Jadi jangan bertingah seolah-olah 'noona' itu adalah nyata, Sehun." Kris mengangguk mantap.

"iya, kau seperti orang gila..."

"ya! Hyungdeul, kalian tidak tau saja. Selama kalia pergi dan bertugas hanya 'noona' yang menemaniku. Dan terakhir, dia menghiburku dengan bernyanyi. Jangan anggap remah dia." Sehun tetap keukeuh. Memang terdengar seperti orang gila.

"dan kau tidak akan kami tinggalkan hanya dengan 'noona' saja. Karena kau akan ikut dalam misi. Kita akan selalu bersama." Ucap Chen. Memang disini Chen terlihat lebih dewasa dari sepupunya yang lain. (red- Kris dan Luhan)

"huuwaaaaa.. jadi itu kampusnya? Aku tidak menyangka bisa kuliah lagi." Luhan berseru, memandangi gedung universitas SM yang megah, terhampar dihadapan mereka. Mereka berempat telah berada digerbang universitas, dengan sebelumnya melakukan pertemuan dengan , melakukan transaksi.

"iya, kita seperti menyelam sambil minum air." Sambut Sehun, tangannya dari tadi sibuk memegang tali ransel yang berisi seperangkat Komputer jinjing beserta 'noona' nya.

"hahaha, ayolah... kita harus bertemu dengan , diruangannya dilantai 3." Chen menengahi.

Langsung saja langkah mereka terjejaki, membawa tubuh mereka menuju kedalam universitas, membawa mereka ke petualangan misi tingkat A, membawa mereka kedunia fantasi berbahaya dan resiko selalu saja menyertai mereka.

Kris berjalan bersamaan dengan Luhan dan Chen, sedangkan Sehun berjalan mengiringi mereka dibelakang. Wajahnya tertunduk, menatapi kerikil-kerikil yang barusaja atau akan ia lewati. Bukannya ia tidak suka, sebaliknya ia bahkan sangat senang. Ia terus menunduk karena mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merona dan senyum nya yang sedari tadi tidak pernah luntur.

'misi tingkat A, aku sedang didalam misi Tingka A... aku pernah mimpi apa?'' ujar Sehun dalam hati dan menambah dosis ke-intens-an senyumannya. Ia senang.

Tap...tap...tap...

Langkah mereka berempat terus melaju, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengangkat kepalanya karena lama lama menunduk membuat lehernya terasa pegal dan panas.

Dan...

Terlihatlah...

Dua pasang mata bak elang berwarna kelam tengah menatap dalam Sehun. Awalnya Sehun terlihat tak merasa, namun lama-kelamaan ia menyadari juga tatapan tak terbaca itu.

Dan pada saat Sehun memberikan tatapan balik pada namja itu, yang ia dapati hanya berlalunya namja itu melewatinya, barusaja berpapasan dengannya. Dan Sehun merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada menghadiri galeri gadget terbaru.

'Tampannya... '_Sehun.

**Other Side**

'auranya memabukkan...' batin Kai, namja yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Sehun serta sepupunya. Namun entah mengapa, hanya Sehunlah yang ia perhatikan.

"ada apa, Kai" tanya Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya namja yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"ani..." balas Kai tenang.

"dia menyukai namja manis yang berjalan sendirian tadi." Ucap BaeKhyun. Seketika membuat Kai mendelik kearahnya.

"wah hyung... aku lupa kau ada disini." Kata Kai santai, namun ia juga sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kehadiran Baekhyun diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Pendeteksi auranya terlumpuhkan oleh aura memabukkan Sehun, mungkin.

Tangan Baehyun tekalung sempurna pada bahu Kai

"tenang saja, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan kurasa dia juga menyukaimu. Buktinya dIa mengatakanmu tampan." Sambung Baekhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran siapapun.

Dan itu memang benar, dia bisa membaca pikiran siapapun, sejauh ini. Itu yang ia tahu.

"jongmal?" ucap Kai antusias. Seperti telah biasa dengan kemampuan aneh Baekhyun dan kenyataannya dia memang sudah terbiasa, menilik bahwa ia juga punya kemampuan aneh.

Mendeteksi aura dan kepribadia orang lain.

Terdengar tidak kalah keren dari bisa memasuki gelombang pikir orang lain seenaknya. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun, kemampuan Baekhyun memang terdengar lebih keren

#maaf Kai.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, tanda tak menganggap serius pertanyaan antusias Kai.

"kurasa..." balasnya.

Kai tersenyum...

"menurutmu, bagaimana hubunganku kedepan dengannya, hyung?" kali ini Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlIhat berpikir, alisnya bertaut. Mencoba meningat sesuatu.

"kitab Cavaleri menyebutkan kita tidak boleh melakukan interaksi dengan yang namanya manusia." Kata Chanyeol tenang. Walau ia terlihat paling berantakan, namun diantara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol-lah yang paling tau aturan dan tata tertib khusus untuk mereka selama berada didekat manusia.

Dan itu berarti Kai, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bukanlah manusia.

"namun dikitab Zephyr, kitab yang paling kusukai. Kita boleh melakukan apapun terhadap manusia..." dia menyeringai dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan tentu saja. " termasuk menghisap habis cairan berwarna yang sangat nikmat itu... sampai kering."

"hahaha, aku anggap itu kabar baik, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun, nada meremehkan melekat jelas disetiap huruf yang ia lafalkan. Bisa dibilang jika ia sedikit tidak suka sifat Chanyeol yang brutal itu, walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan didepan siapapun. Itu masih mengganggunya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menikahinya." Lanjut Kai.

" bodoh.." umpat Baekhyun pelan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening karena terbuka akses gelombang fikiran miliknya. Dengan pelan, ia berkonsentrasi dan menutup akses itu. Dan ... seketika kepalanya terasa melayang. Ringan.

"jadi sebaiknya aku memanggil Tao." Ujar dengan nada tenang, walapun raut wajahnya terasa kentara dengan ucapannya.

"baiklah." Balas Kris tak kalah tenang. Dan dia benar-benar tenang.

Terlihat Sehun berbisik pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya diatas sofa berwarna abu diruangan itu.

"tao siapa, hyung?"

"ayahku." Jawab Luhan. Ia tak mendengarkan lagi ocehan Sehun yang terkejut.

Seperti...

"ayahmu? Hyung, bukankah ayahmu sudah mati. Dan ayahmu tidak bernama Tao. Apa dia masih hidup dan berganti nama supaya tidak ketahuan oleh rival kerja?"

Semacam itulah...

Luhan hanya menyikut Chen, dia terlihat bosan. Dengan sigap Chen mengambil alih dunia Sehun.

"Tao itu saksinya." Katanya. Spontan membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Ceklek...

Tiba-tiba saja pntu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah sosok tinggi berambut hitamdengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"duduklah tao." Ujar . tanpa apapun lagi, namja yang dipanggil Tao itupun duduk, berhadapan dengan keempat member PrideArt.

Sehun yang pertama angkat bicara, dengan badan yang dicondongkan. Ia bertanya.

"apa makhluk itu vampire?"

Tao terkejut, Luhan kesal, dan Chen tersenyum. Kris bersiap memukul kepala Sehun dengan botol ajaib kalau ada. Sayangnya disana hanya ada vas bunga kecil.

'itu tidak akan mempan.' Batin Luhan seakan tau jalan pikiran Kris.

'kau benar.' Kris kembali mengatur napas.

Jangan salah mengartikan. Mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan bertelepati, hanya saja tinggal bersama lebih dari setengah umurmu, bisa saja membuat siapapun mengerti akan satu sama lain. Terkecuali Sehun.

"boleh kami mengetahui sesuatu?" ujar Chen.

"iya, ... hari itu... aku.." Tao mulai bercerita. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin dengan keadaannya yang masih shock. Namun terdengar menggelikan ditelinga Luhan dan Kris. Mereka memang saudara sepupu paling sehati.

Tao melanjutkan...

"aku.. mengikuti kelas biologi,..mengambil latar dihutan belakang kampus... dan saat aku meneliti suatu tumbuhan, aku melihat pergerakan cepat didepan, jauh didalam hutan. Namun aku masih bisa melihatnya."

'apa masih lama?' batin Luhan. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya kearah lehernya. Bosan.

"lalu aku meihat seorang dengan kecepatan super mencekram kuat tubuh Chiky, dan menggigitnya dan... dan... dan..."

Semua tubuh menegang, menunggu kelanjutan dari sang narasumber aneh didepan mereka ini.

"Chiky siapa?" _Sehun

"Chiky adalah bison peliharaan universitas." _

Semua mata teralihkan dari cerita Tao kepada jawaban nyeleneh .

"kalian memelihara bison?" _Kris.

"bernama Chiky?"_Luhan.

"heheh iya. Dan sekarang dia sudah mati. Kehabisan darah dan terdapat luka gigitan ditengkuknya serta tulang rusuknya patah. Kemungkinan pembunuhnya..."

"vampire."_Tao.

"lalu apa hubungannya kami harus menyelediki didaam universitas, bukan dihutan?" tanya Kris heran, dia heran.

"iya, masalah itulah karena aku memanggil kalian kesini. Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Karena menurut Tao, seseorang itu adalah mahasaswa disini, terbukti dengan seragam yang ia gunakan." Tutur .

"itu artinya, vampire itu adalah salah satu murid disini." Sehun berspekulasi dengan tampang serius murni.

To be ...

Masih ada chapter depan...

Hohohoh

Autor publish Palpitate chapter 2

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seneng banged liat reviewnya.

Akan autor usahakan chapter depan lebih baik.

Dan karena author ga bisa bacot banyak banyak jadinya ea.

Gomawooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

MARI BALAS REVIEW..

review selebihnya udah author balas langsung

officialambtypo: ne. gomawoyo… ini udah lanjut.

Kazuma B'tomat: hahaha mian, awalnya gaje. Namun makasih ea…

Kamjonginie: hehehe, mian kali ini bukan hunhan. Mian ea. Tapi mudah mudahan kamu bakal suka pairingnya

Salmon: pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab diatas ga? Ne, gomawoyo…

Udah, aku saying semua yang udah mampir dan udah ripiu…

Terimakasih telah mampir

Harap kembali lagi dengan jejak yang jelas

Will you?


	3. Chapter 3

Palpitate

Tittle: Palpitate

Author: Keep'Dark'Beef

Genre: Fantasy, Suspense, Romance, de el el

Rate: T to M (seiring berjalannya keong sama rumahnya)

Length: Chaptered (sesuai review)

Cast: Kris, Luhan, Chen, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao.

Pair yang telah terindifikasi: KaiHun/KaixSehun.

Disclaimer: God (owner of everything)

Copyright: KeepBeef Chiken Chubu

WARNING!

Bakal ada pair yang ga' ke-sangka. (red-crack)

Dan karena aku author baru, jadi sekarang belum ada kata-kata

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Hehehehe

Soalnya entar dikira author galak lage…

Oh ea sebelumnya ada sesuatu nih…

Aku liatin viewers Palpitate ampe ratusan (tadi baru liat) dan pas aku liat ripiunya ada beberapa belas(?).

Kalo aku salah maapin ea, tapi sebanding ga' sih?

Itu artinya apa? Banyak yang diam aja. Banyak yang cumin 'mampir' aja ea?

Hehehehe

Kagak apa-apa deh. Mumpung karena saya masih baru jadi yang hanya 'mampir' itu kagak bakal aku apa-apain(?).

Dan yah, saatnya chapter 3…

Kalo bisa yang baca klik klik di kolom review ea..

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk terdiam, tatapannya ia kunci pada sosok tinggi dan tampan yang tengah duduk didepannya, Chanyeol. Ia menerawang keluar jendela. Seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan menatap Chanyeol, dia hanya sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki gelombang pikiran Chanyeol.

"jangan sembarangan, Byun Baek…" ujar Chanyeol dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang dengan terang-terangan tengah membaca pikirannya. Itu terbukti dari sesuatu yang terasa menggilitik perasaan Chanyeol. Perasaan setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba memasuki jaringan gelombang pikiran orang lain.

"kau memikirkan, Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang, seolah tak mendengar ucapan mencekam Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Baekhyun, disofa ruang tengah rumah megah mereka.

"bagaimana tidak? Kau tidak lupakan peristiwa apa yang terjadi terakhir kali saat aku mengijinkannya pergi sendiri? Itu sangat berbahaya, hampir saja seseorang mengenalinya yang tengah menghisap habis darah binatang. Ceroboh!" umpat Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum, masih lekat dipikirannya bagaimana seorang murid ditemukan pingsan tidak jauh dari bangkai bison yang dihisap Kai. Tiba-tiba gelombang pikir Baekhyun menangkap gelombang lain selain dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Ia menambah senyumannya dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"si ceroboh itu sudah pulang…"

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan bergerak cepat menuju pintu utama.

"dari mana saja kau?" katanya bringas namun tetap datar.

"aku dari perpustakaan kota, meminjam buku." Ujar Kai tenang, ia tunjukan buku setebal 7 cm pada Chanyeol.

"asal kau tau saja Kai…"

"iya hyung, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku waktu itu.."

"iya… dan…"

"lagian saat itu aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang fit, jadi indra pendeteksi auraku melemah. Dan ingat hyung, aku sangat kehausan saat itu dan sekarang pun demikian. Baekhyun hyung, aku haus.."

Begitulah Kai memotong setiap ceramah Chanyeol, pemimpin mereka. Dan Kai berlalu meninggalkannya setelah sebelumnya merengek pada Baekhyun.

"hanya sedikit…" balas Baekhyun, ia melangkah menuju pantry tempat penyimpanan 'minuman' mereka.

"iya sedikit. 2 liter" sorak Kai dari ruang tengah.

"bodoh. Itu terlalu banyak. Persedian kita akan habis kalau begitu." Umpat Baekhyun sebal yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari Kai.

Sedangkan Chanyeol…

"kurang ajar.." gumamnya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Kai. Berniat untuk memukul kepala dongsaeng kurang ajar itu.

Namun aksi Chanyeol gagal karena Kai langsung berlari saat merasakan aura hitam dan merah dari Chanyeol menguat.

Yang berarti Chanyeol siap mencelakai Kai. Tentunya dengan arti yang sesungguhnya, mungkin setelah ini Kai akan patah tulang rusuk serta geger otak stadium awal mengingat dia tidak sebegitu lemahnya.

"ampun hyung..ampun.." serunya sambil berlarian yang diladeni oleh Chanyeol. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran dengan kecepatan cahaya antara Chanyeol dan tentunya Kai.

Baekhyun menghela napas

"…bagaimanapun mereka keluargaku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"woow" gumam Chen pelan, ia lirik Luhan yang menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata

"aku yang salah atau kau yang bodoh Kris?"

Kris terhenyak, "sekarang apa lagi hyung?" katanya lemas, karena merasa apapun yang ia lakukan akan bernilai salah oleh sepupu tercerewetnya itu.

"kita adalah mahasiswa yang tinggal dirumah sewa…" balas Luhan, suaranya meninggi.

"iya, ini rumah sewanya. Lalu apa lagi..?" suara Kris juag ikut meninggi. Tangannya menunjuk bangunan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"kau benar. Tapi kau menyewa rumah dengan tiga lantai, luas halaman total 150 m dan fasilitas lengkap." Lanjut Luhan. Tangannya mengepal, tak tergambarkan bagaimana kesalnya diri Luhan sekarang.

"hyung… kita membutuhkan semua fasilitasnya. Aku membeli rumah inikan untuk memperlancar aksi kita menjalankan misi." Kris menjelaskan, diikuti tangannya yang mengambang-ngambang diudara.

Seketika keheningan tercipta, bukan karena Luhan kalah kali ini dalam beradu argument, namun salah satu ucapan Kris membuatnya berpikir.

"kau membeli rumah ini? Bukan menyewanya?" kata Luhan. Dingin dan tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

'kena kau hyung.' Batin Chen yang sedari tadi setia menonton acara debat tidak jelas antara Kis dan Luhan yang sepertinya akan dimenangkan oleh…

Salah satu diantara mereka pastinya.

Kris memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, iya, mereka masih berdiri didepan gerbang rumah yang telah dibeli Kris.

"ya begitulah.. harganya tidak mahal." Jawabnya. Tidak mahal untuk Kris sama saja dengan istilah kebangkrutan ayah author.

"Kris…" bentak Luhan. Ia merasa Kris sudah keterlaluan dengan menghabiskan uang jerih payah mereka untuk membeli gedung mewah seperti dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"ck.. ayolah hyung. Tidak bisakah kita masuk kedalam dan istirahat." Sehun menengahi dengan nada merengek. Tak dapat dipungkiri seluruh sendi pada tubuhnya terasa melemas.

"Sehun benar. Tidak baik bertengkar didepan rumah baru. Ayo…" Chen menambahi.

Luhan menghela napas lagi dan Kris tersenyum menang.

"ayo hyung.." ucap Kris pada Luhan. Tentu dengan nada seperti kali-ini-kau-kalah-hyung.

Sesampainya didalam rumah megah yang disebut sebagai rumah sewa oleh Kris.

"dimana kamarku?" Tanya Sehun. Ransel berisi computer jinjing masih melekat manis dipunggungnya.

"begini… dilantai satu hanya ada dua kamar, itu untuk tamu. Dilantai dualah tempat tidur kita, ada empat kamar. Dilantai tiga telah kusiapkan 'ruang kerja'." Jelas Kris. Ia duduki sofa yang terletak diruang tamu itu.

"ruang kerja?" Tanya Sehun, nadanya tak percaya.

"ya begitulah…" balas Kris, ia tengah menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa dan menidurinya.

Sehun langsung mengambil posisi disamping Kris.

"aku ingin kesana hyung.." ujarnya.

"ya baiklah..ayo.." ajak Kris. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga diikuti ketiga sepupunya.

Setelah sampai dilantai dua, Luhan berhenti..

"aku akan langsung istirahat." Katanya dan menuju sebuah pintu kamar yang ia anggap letaknya paling strategis.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, Kris, Sehun dan Chen terus melaju hingga sampai pada lantai tiga.

"wah, ini seperti dirumah.." seru Chen ekspresif. "apa dikamar juga menggunakan komputerisasi?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja ada. Dan satu lagi.. ini memang rumah. Kalian boleh menyebutnya The Second Pride." Kris berujar, suaranya mendamaikan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ia menerawang mengenang rumah yang bernama sama dengan nama keluarga besar mereka, PRIDE. Rumah yang biasa mereka tempati.

"kali ini kau memang menang telak dari Luhan hyung, hyung.." kata Sehun, membuat seringaian mengerikan terpahat diwajah tampan Kris.

"terima kasih." Jawabnya bangga.

.

.

.

Lantai dua…

Luhan terdiam, ia pandangi daun pintu berwarna coklat dihadapannya. Itu adalah pintu kamar yang ia incar, dan sesuatu membuatnya tertegun..

"..Kris..? ck.." ucapnya. Pasalnya didaun pintu itu sudah tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama Kris. Itu artinya ruangan itu milik Kris.

"brengsek…" umpatnya lalu menyusuri lorong lantai dua itu.

"Sehun… Chen…" Luhan terhenti, ia pandangi tulisan namanya didaun pintu terakhir.

"jangan bilang kalau ini ruanganku.."

Bukannya Luhan takut mendapat kamar yang paling ujung, namun ia hanya tidak suka berada ditempat paling jauh. Itu sama saja menjadi ranking terakhir dikelas F, prinsipnya. Dan Luhan yakin, Kris tau mengenai masalah prinsipnya itu. dan hanya ada satu hal yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini.

"dia mengerjaiku.." lirihnya penuh dendam. Namun Karena tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, mau tak mau Luhan pun membuka pintu kamar yang paling tak strategis menurutnya itu dan langsung merebahkan tubuh kurusnya diatas kasur empuk. Diruangan itu ada sebuah computer dan beberapa alat-alat tekno laninnya.

Lebih dari itu perabotannya tampak sama saja dengan kamar-kamar biasa . hanya saja mungkin lebih mewah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan berdiri disana, ditengah-tengah danau dengan air berwarna merah. Perlahan, Luhan menyadari bahwa cairan disekitarnya itu bukanlah air, melainkan…_

"_darah…" _

_Terdengar suara rintihan, suara itu pelan namun memekakkan._

_Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya. _

_Disana…_

_Disebrang danau darah berdiri seorang namja seusianya, menatapnya lekat._

_Namja itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terkesan berkilauan._

_Tanpa apapun sebagai alasnya, namja itu berjalan diatas air menuju tempat Luhan berada._

_Gerakannya bahkan tidak membuat darah dibawahnya bergetar._

_Detik berikutnya, namja cantik itu telah berada tepat dihadapan Luhan. Badan mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm dan kenyataan itu membuat Luhan sesak._

_Tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipi Luhan, lalu menggerakkanya perlahan menyusuri lekuk wajah Luhan._

_Jemari yang terasa sedingin es itu sekarang bergerak didaerah leher Luhan bagian kiri._

_Namja itu berbisik…_

"…_saranghae…" dan mengecup leher Luhan sekilas namun tidak membuat jarak antara bibirnya dengan leher Luhan menjauh._

_Luhan tak bicara, ia tak bisa, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan runcing, menusuk…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"hah…hah..ahhhh…" Luhan terduduk, napasnya tersengal.

"what the…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mulutnya menganga, kelopak matanya terbuka dan menutup tak terkendali. Napasnya masih memburu, meraup semua udara disekitarnya seperti tidak akan ada oksigen lagi esok hari.

Peluh membanjiri permukaan kulitnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan kerongkongannya kering.

"..mimpi…" ucap Luhan setelah ia menyadari tengah berada dikamar barunya. Bukan didanau dengan air seperti darah dan seseorang…

"..ahhh… syukurlah.." gumamnya. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sebuah jam digital di meja nakas yang menunjukkan angka 01.45. itu artnya Luhan sudah tidur dari siang dan tersadar ditengah malam setelah memimpikan sesuatu yang…

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan yang baru saja diputar dialam bawah sadarnya. Rasanya seperti sangat nyata saat sesuatu melukai lehernya dan mengoyaknya sadis.

Mengerikan…

Setelah menetralkan napasnya dan berhasil menghilangkan bayangan mimpi anehnya, Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Lalu mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari ruangan itu.

Perjalanan Luhan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum terasa sangat sepi. Selain memang ia sedang sendiri dan sekarang adalah tengah malam.

Setibanya didapur, Luhan membuka kulkas dan menenggak air mineral dingin dari sebuah botol yang ia temukan didalam benda besar itu.

Setelahnya ia menatapi seisi dapur yang didominasi oleh warna krem itu. Sama sekali bukan seperti rumah baru, maksudnya peralatan di rumah ini telah lengkap, dengan makanan dan minuman di kulkas dan sebagainya.

"pintar juga.." kata Luhan. Bertujuan untuk memuji rumah barunya, memuji Kris.

Masih dengan botol mineral ditangannya, Luhan melangkah kembali keruangannya. Bermaksud untuk tidur lagi. Namun sesampainya ia didepan pintu kamarnya, Luhan hanya berdiri dan menunduk.

"sepertinya aku tidak bias tidur lagi.." gumamnya pelan. Lalu terlintas sesaat dipikirannya tentang sesuatu mengenai lantai tiga rumah barunya itu.

"ruang kerja…" ucapnya dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju keruangan yang ia maksud.

Disebelah kanan tangga lantai tiga, terdapat sebuah pintu. Itu berarti dibaliknya ada sebuah ruangan. Luhan menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih knop pintu.

Sejurus kemudian, pemandangan yang ia rindukan pun terlihat. Sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang berasal dari benda-benda tekno dan bau dari ruangan kendali yang ia kenang. Memang baru sebentar ia mengangkat kaki dari runah Pride, namun kecintaannya akan rumah itu tak terhitungkan. Dan ruangan ini membuatnya merasakan kembali apa yang selalu ia rasakan saat di 'rumah'.

"Luhan hyung, kau belum tidur?" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Sehun.

"Sehun ah, kau tidak tidur? Kudengar kau mengeluh karena kelelahan dan sekarang..?" Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan pertanyaannya juga. Namun kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti menghakimi Sehun yang kenyataannya memang tidak istirahat sejak sampai diruangan kendali ini.

"hehehe, aku sedang melakukan sesuatu hyung…" jawab Sehun, ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada tiga layar computer dihadapannya. Sama seperti tiga computer yang ada di'rumah' mereka dulu.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan berhenti disamping Sehun.

"ini keren hyung.. semuanya sama seperti 'rumah'. Aku langsung betah…" kata Sehun dengan jarinya yang masih menari-nari lincah diatas keyboard computer.

"iya, kurasa." Jawab Luhan ia merasa terkalahkan oleh Kris mengenai masalah yang satu ini, dan memang kenyataannya ia kalah.

Luhan masih sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya saat Sehun menyentuh lehernya. Membuat Luhan langsung mendelik pada Sehun.

"kau terluka hyung.." kata Sehun langsung. Tangannya menjarak dari leher Luhan yang memang terlihat terluka dan berdarah.

"ha?..apa?" balas Luhan. Tangannya langsung berpindah kelehernya yang baru saja disentuh Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang pergi. Sekarang ia hanya seperti raga tanpa jiwa.

Dilehernya, ia merasakan sebuah luka dan luka itu mengeluarkan darah.

Langsung berkelibat kembali bayangan tentang mimpinya, dimana seseorang menusuknya dibagian lehernya yang sekarang ini terluka cukup besar.

"hyung, kau butuh bantuan?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan tentang lukanya.

"tidak mungkin. Itu hanya mimpi…" ujarnya pada diri sendiri, namun Sehun yang mendengar hal itupun bingung.

"hyung?" panggil Sehun lagi. Menahan Luhan tetap didunia nyata dan terus membuatnya sadar.

Luhan kembali tersentak, sekarang pikirannya kalut.

"gwenchana.. kau tidurlah. Besok kita kuliah." Itulah jawaban Luhan atas kebingungan Sehun. Bahkan rasa penasarannya akan luka itupun tidak terjawab sedikit pun.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dengan langkah pasti, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan otak dan alam bawah sadarnya.

"kalau kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku disini saja hyung!" sorak Sehun pada Luhan yang telah keluar dari ruangan kendali tersebut.

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Tapi setelahnya, ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

Menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Sangat empuk untuk membuat akal Luhan melayang pergi tak melekat pada kepalanya.

Namun kembali perasaan takut menyerangnya. Dan kembali ia sentuh luka menganga dilehernya.

Tidak sakit…

Itulah rasanya. Malahan bagian lehernya yang luka terasa sejuk.

Perasaan takut Luhan tergantikan dengan rasa penasarannya. Memang seperti itu dia, rasa takutnya tidak akan pernah mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya yang berlebihan.

Kaki itu akhirnya melangkah menuju sebuah cermin besar yang melekat pada sebuah lemari pakaian.

Sekali lagi Luhan memuji Kris karena mengerti dengan kebutuhannya akan cermin. Tentunya diluar semua rasa jengkelnya terhadap saudaranya itu.

Mata itu menetap kosong pantulannya sendiri. Dengan ini tidaka ada yang dapat mengusiknya dengan mengatakan mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, karena ia merasakan sendiri dampak sebuah mimpi. Dan itu tidak sederhana.

Didalam mimpi, Luhan merasakan seseorang merobek kulit bagian leher kirinya. Dicermin Luhan melihat akibat dari robekan itu. Luka cukup besar yang menganga dengan darah yang hampir kering.

Apakah itu artinya mimpi Luhan adalah nyata?

Tapi bukankah mimpi adalah hasil dari perjalanan roh saat tidur?

Lalu apa ini?

Pertanyaan…

Semuanya berkumpul dalam satu otak yang bahkan akalnya saja sedang mengawang di udara.

"perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Luhan berbisik. Napasnya lemah hampir tak terdengar. Sempat ia mengira arwahnya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya, namun pikiran itu dibatalkan oleh pantulan raganya dicermin dengan bahu yang bergerak teratur.

Bernapas…

Entah kenapa, Luhan bersyukur sekaligus merutuki kemampuannya bernapas.

Bukankah ia bodoh? Apakah Luhan ingin berhenti bernapas?

Itu pertanyaannya.

Dan jawabannya,

Karena tanpa bernapas, makhluk hidup tak bisa hidup.

_Itu membuatku terdengar lemah._

Pikirnya sangat logis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, panggilkan Baekhyun. Kita harus pergi sekarang." Perintah Chanyeol pada Kai yang tengah melompat-lompat senang karena mereka akan melakukan ritual tiap minggu yang sangat menyenangkan.

Berburu.

"ne, sajangnim!" ucap Kai tegap. Ia makin terlihat aneh dengan senyum mengerikannya itu.

Dengan pasti dan kecepatan menakjubkan Kai sampai pada ruangan pribadi Baekhyun.

Dan mata kelam itu terbelalak.

Gerakannya berhenti.

Dan tanpa detakan jantung yang memacu karena semua tahu. Dia tidak punya jantung aktif.

Baekhyun…

Dia berbaring disana, diranjangnya.

Dengan sebuah majalah terletak pasrah diatas tubuh bagian atasnya.

Tubuhnya diam, tak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Dan apa yang membuat VAMPIRE muda seperti Kai terdiam?

Matanya…

Mata Baekhyun..

Tertutup.

Dia…

Dengan ketakutan yang sangat besar, Kai berlari menuju Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu mereka diruang tengah.

"hyung, Baekhyun Hyung… dia …"

Dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, Chanyeol pergi keruangan Baekhyun dan ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai saat melihat pemandangan janggal ini.

"dia TIDUR!" kata Chanyeol terkejut.

Dan Kai bernapas lega.

'aku kira dia mati' batinnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, terjadi pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun. Namja manis yang sekarang tengah berbaring.

Vampire yang sedang tidur?

Aneh dan mustahil.

Pasalnya tidak ada jenis 'vampire gaya hidup' seperti mereka yang tidur.

"Baekhyun ah!" seru Chanyeol saat yakin Baekhyun sudah 'bangun'.

"kau tidur, hyung?" Tanya Kai langsung.

Penasaran. Itulah dirinya saat ini.

"mwo? Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas aku baru saja pergi dan berhasil mengigit seorang manusia." Ujar Baekhyun aneh.

'pargi kemana? Sudah jelas dia baru saja bangun dari pembaringannya.' Batin Kai lagi.

"kau bermimpi Byun Baekhyun." Tukas Chanyeol mantap. Tatapannya tambah menggelap dan itu membuat Kai yang berdiri disampingnya merasa merinding.

"apa?" gumam Baekhyun tak percaya.

Bukan hanya dirinya.

Chanyeol dan Kai pun tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi disebelah Baekhyun, ia duduk dengan tenang disana. Ditatapnya vampire yang baru saja tidur itu.

"kau bermimpi." Katanya lagi. Tanpa keraguan Baekhyun meyakini apa yang telah diutarakan pemimpin mereka itu. Tatapan Chanyeol yang makin kelam lah buktinya. Bukti disaat kekuatannya aktif.

Membaca apapun.

"apa tidak aneh hyung? Baekhyun hyung baru saja tidur. Dan kita tidak tidur. Maksudku…"

"kau tertidur karena takdir ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Lewat mimpi." Ujar Chanyeol pasti namun suaranya pelan dan lembut. Jarang sekali.

"perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia raba tengkuknya sendiri karena merinding.

"kupikir bukan sesuatu yang buruk…" tambah Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini ia berdiri dan merangkul pundak Kai.

"aku yakin kau sudah tidak haus lagi karena telah pergi berburu sendiri dialam bawah sadarmu. Jadi, kami pergi dulu ya!" pamit Chanyeol.

_Takdir ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu lewat mimpi._

Kedengaran seperti mengada-ada.

Namun itulah nyatanya.

Sesuatu akan menghampiri mereka dan seperti Chanyeol bilang,

Bukan sesuatu yang buruk

Bersambung…

Hehehhehehehe

sebenernya sekarang author lagi ujian TO..

jadi publish nya kayak gini deh

mian kalo kagak puas...

dan maaf juga buat reviewnya...

author kagak bisa bales sekarang karena satu dan lain hal...#eeaaaaaaaaaaa

oleh karena itu maafin author atas segala kekurangan dan kelemahanku ea?

#apadah...

akhir kata...

Will you?


	4. Chapter 4

Palpitate

Tittle: Palpitate

Author: Keep'Dark'Beef

Genre: Fantasy, Suspense, Romance, de el el

Rate: T to M (seiring berjalannya keong sama rumahnya)

Length: Chaptered (sesuai review)

Cast: Kris, Luhan, Chen, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao.

Pair : KaiHun, LuBaek, ...

Disclaimer: God (owner of everything)

Copyright: KeepBeef Chiken Chubu

Chapter 4

_That time is this time_

_It's time to Palpitate_

_When the hold of the darkness is spoiled_

_When the light close your eyes_

_And the tap_

_Under your skin_

_Bible of Zhepyr_

.

"wah, ingat! Siapa kemaren yang merengek untuk istirahat..." Kris mengawali pagi dengan gerutuannya pada Sehun. Yang ketahuan baru tidur pada pukul 04.00 a.m.

"heheh.. aku keasikan, hyung..." jawab Sehun dengan cengiran lebar. Menambah murka sang pemimpin.

Belum sempat Kris menghajar Sehun kembali, Chen langsung mengambil tindakan.

"ayolah... aku merindukan pagi yang tenang dengan nyanyian burung. Bukan semprotan naga."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada nada kesal didalam perkataan Chen barusan.

Dan lihatlah, Kris langsung terdiam.

Pada akhirnya Chenlah yang menang.

Ia tersenyum mengetahui tidak ada yang bertengkar lagi.

Namun pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok manusia, tepat dihadapannya, yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan menatap meja dengan tatapan hampa.

"Luhan hyung, gwenchana?" ucap Chen selanjutnya. Saat ini Luhan tidak terihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Yang selalu bertengkar dengan Kris.

Saat ini hanya ada kekalutan dalam pikirannya, dan lingkaran hitan dibawah mata beningnya terlihat kentara dengan kulit putihnya.

Seperti mejelaskan tentang bagaimana tubuh kurus itu semalam tak kembali itu tak terpejam untuk beristirahat, dan pikiran itu yang dipenuhi hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal, namun terasa nyata.

Dan jangan lupakan sebuah plester luka yang tertempel pada bagian leher kirinya. Menutupi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sampai kini menjadi topik utama dalam pikiran keruhnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Luhan, yang masih diam.

"bagaimana dengan lukamu, hyung?" sekarang giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

Kris terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"luka apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"itu... semalam. Luhan hyung..." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan pada Kris dan Chen yang terlihat bingung.

"aku baik-baik saja." Namun Luhan keburu memotongnya. Ia sedikit mendorong kursi yang berada diruang makan itu kearah belakang dan berdiri.

"aku akan bersap-siap. Setelah itu kita berangkat." Katanya dan berlalu kembali keruangannya.

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang terasa asli. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti perutnya yang kosong.

Itu perasaannya...

Dan ia benci hal itu.

Luhan benci pada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanya terasa kosong. Tidak ada jawaban dari penyebabnya, tambah membuatnya kesal.

Sesuatu itu...

Pelik dan rumit.

.

.

.

Dilorong gedung SM university terasa sesak, pasalnya saat ini adalah jam dimana kebanyakan kelas akan dimulai. Salah satunya, kelas Kai dan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan disana. Dikoridor yang ramai.

" apa itu, hyung? Kau terlihat cemas!" Kai bersuara. Ia menatap Baekhyun, manatap aura berwarna orange Baekhyun menguat.

Warna yang biasa digunakan oleh manusia. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Kai mengartikan bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak beres.

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil tetap membalik-balikan sebuah buku yang ada ditangannya.

" tugas ini harus ku serahkan hari ini." Balasnya.

Setelah itu detik berikutnya, Baekhyun berhasil menghindari tubuh seorang yeoja yang dengan 'sengaja' ingin menabraknya dengan mata yang tak berpaling dari bukunya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menyadarinya.

Manusia memiliki energi dari tubuh masing-masing. Dan itu bisa dirasakan oleh Chanyeol, Kai maupun Baekhyun yang mana bukan manusia.

Kai hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan barusan. Tentunya banyak gadis yang menyukai hyungnya yang satu ini.

" diamkan pikiranmu Kai, kau membuatku..."

Ddduggghhhhgg

Dan mulai detik ini, identitas Baekhyun sebagai 'vampire gaya hidup' dibawah naungan nama 'zion clan' akan diragukan.

"hyung...kau menabrak... " ucap Kai terbata. Tidak kalah terkejutnya ia melihat vampire cantik yang terkenal paling gesit itu menabrak sesuatu, seseorang.

Baekhyun terdiam dan masih seperti itu untuk beberapa detik. Mata kelamnya menatap sosok mausia yang baru saja ia tabrak dengan tak berprikemanusiaan.

Tak percaya...

Itulah dirinya.

Ia tak merasakan apapun saat itu. tak ada energi tubuh manusia yang tertangkap oleh pendeteksinya saat manusia itu akan berpapasan dengannya.

Lalu apa ini?

Baekhyun menabrak seorang namja sampai yang ditabrak itupun terpental cukup jauh, sedangkan tubuh 'keras' Baekhyun tetap diam tak bergeming. Seperti ada paku tidak terlihat yang menancap pada kakinya dan lantai. Menahan pergerakannya.

'aku yakin tidak merasakan apa-apa' pikirnya bingung.

Dan tambah kalut saat iia menyadari bahwa namja itu adalah seseorang yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Seseorang yang ada dimimpi pertama dan terakhirnya.

Namja yang ia hisap darahnya didalam mimpi.

Dia...

"Luhan hyung..." pekik Sehun melihat baru saja Luhan terjungkal dan mendarat dengan kasar pada lantai dingin koridor.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan terlihat Luhan, namja yang baru saja ditabrak Baekhyun meringis.

'tulangku...' keluhnya dalam hati.

Luhan baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi mata Baekhyun tak beralih darinya, dan itu sedikit menakutkan.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak bertujuan untuk menatap Luhan, namun saat ini ia tengah berkonsentrasi memasuki gelombang pikir Luhan.

Dan hasilnya...

'"aku tidak bisa..." gumamnya pelan. Namun Kai dan Luhan dapat mendengarnya.

"apa?" seru Kai tertahan. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud aku-tidak-bisa oleh Baekhyun.

Lama berdiam diri, suasana diantara mereka masih aneh dan terasa mencekam.

"mian..." akhirnya Luhan berkata. Walaupun tulangnya terasa retak semua, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang begitu 'keras'.

"ah, bukan. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf. Kau tidak apa?" balas Kai bersikap 'normal'. Sistem kekuatan pada tubuhnya juga terganggu karena gelombang pikir Baekhyun membuka semua gerbangnya, membuat radiasi pelumpuh dari sana.

"sekeras itukah ia berusaha?" batin Kai.

Lalu seketika, Baekhyun bergerak melewati Luhan dan Sehun yang terlihat bingung, diikuti oleh Kai.

"hyung..."

"jangan ganggu aku saat ini, Kai.." tukas Baekhyun dingin. Seketika membekukan saraf mati pada tubuh Kai.

Sementara itu...

"hyung, gwenchana...?" ujar Sehun pelan. Ia ngeri juga melihat aksi tabrakan Luhan barusan yang membuat Luhan terpental kira-kira satu setengah meter.

Mengerikan.

Luhan tak menjawab, terliha ia sedikit menunduk dengan tangan kiri tertumpu pada lututnya yang terasa lemas. Sementara tangan kanannya ia julurkan kelantai untu mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah buku.

"oh... orang tadi meninggalkan bukunya." Kata Sehun, kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat apakah namja yang menabrak Luhan tadi masih ada. Namun pupus sudah harapannya karena tidak menemukan mereka dengan sepasang emerald yang berkilauan miliknya.

Harapannya pupus?

Iya, tentu saja. Karena Sehun menole bukan untuk melihat Baekhyun masih terlihat atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melihat namja yang bersama Baekhyun tadi sekali lagi. Kai.

"Byun Baekhyun. Arkeologi." Tutur Luhan lirih. Matanya menatap buku dengan tulisan tangan seseorang diatasnya yang ia yakini kepunyaannya dari namja yang baru saja menabraknya.

DEJAVU

Itulah Luhan saat itu. ia merasa pernah bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan namja tadi, tapi dimana?

'hah.. pernyataan lagi...' batinnya kesal.

"Sehun ah, pergilah kekelasmu dulu. Aku tidak jadi masuk kekelas IT." Kata Luhan.

"wae hyung..." balas Sehun dengan kening yang berlipat.

"aku akan ketempat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin masuk kelas lain..." ujarnya lagi.

"kemana?"

Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit aneh dan menjauhi Sehun yang terdiam.

"arkeologi.." serunya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

Dan dari cara Luhan berbicara, Sehun yakin Luhan menginginkan sesuatu. Ia cukup mengenal sepuu paling tuanya itu.

Walaupun terkadang a masih sedikit labil dalam mengambil perkiraan. Dan tentang ada sesuatu pada Luhan, itulah hipotesa Sehun.

'

'

'

"anyeong, Kris imnda. Bagapda.." tutur Kris lantang sambil sedikit menunduk memberi hormat pada orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Termasuk seorang dosen dsampingnya.

Ya, Kris sedang berada didepan kelas yng ia pilih untuk menjalani masa penyamarannya.

Kelas...

Seorang murid wanita yang menggunakan kacamata terlihat melepas alat bantu lihatnya itu dan langsung meniup-niupnya dengan keras.

'mungkin minus mataku bertambah...' gumamnya dan kembali memandang namja tinggi dan tampan dengan rambut blonde yang tengah tersenyum tipis didepan ruangan.

Lalu mulailah bisik-bisik didalam kelas.

"aku yakin dia salah memasuki kelas..."

" ... mungkin ia tidak tau arti dari jurusan kita.."

" apa rambut blondenya itu asli?"

Ya, seperti itulah bunyi dari sebagian kecil suara yang menyerukan ketidak percayaan.

" maaf, apa kau yakin tidak salah masuk kelas, Kris-ssi?" kata dosen yeoja yang berdiri disamping Kris.

" ani..." balas Kris senyumannya tidak pudar.

" tapi dikelas tataboga?" seru seorang murid yeoja.

Dan untuk diketahui saja, kelas ini dipenuhi oleh wanita.

"... aku suka memasak." Ujar Kris lagi. Senyumannya terlihat tambah melebar.

Dengan tampang tak percaya, dosen yeoja itu menyuruh Kris mengambil tempat duduk.

" kalau begitu duduklah!"

Dengan itu resmilah Kris menjadi salah satu murid dikelas tata boga.

Tata boga...

.

.

.

Sekarang Chen telah duduk dikelasnya. Kelas sains. Ia masih tersenyum membalas tatapan kagum orang-orang pada wajah yang begitu tampan.

Disampingnya, duduk satu-satunya siswa yang telah ia ketahui namanya.

" anyeong Tao-ssi!" ucap Chen pelan berhubung seorang dosen tengah berbicara didepan kelas.

Tao yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh.

" ne, anyeong!" balas Tao tak kalah pelan.

"aku heran kenapa kau masih mau masuk ke universitas ini. Aku rasa pengalamanku lumayan menakutkan..." tambah Tao lagi.

Matanya menatap Chen yang kembali tersenyum tenang.

" penasaran, mungkin?" jawab Chen enteng.

Tak terjadi pembicaraan apapun setelah itu, hanya suara dosen yang tengah menerangkan materi yang terdengar.

Namun tiba-tiba...

" Tao-ssi... "

" ne?"

" joahae..."

"..."

Percakapan singkat itu dapat membuat Tao terbulalak, mulutnya bergerak namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

" kau mengatakan sesuatu Chen-ssi?" gumam tao bergetar. Ia masih mencoba untuk berbicara. Jujur saja baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan sangat cepat mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Tao.

" hmm... aku menyukaimu. Mau berpacaran denganku?" jelas Chen kemudian. Membuat Tao berteriak tak percaya.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

'kau tidak apa-apa seperti ini hyung?' pikir Kai, ditujukan kepada seseorang yang tengah berada pada sebuah gelombang.

'ne.. tapi aku merasa aneh.' Balas seseorang itu. masih tetap lewat gelombang pikir yang ia hubungkan dengan milik Kai. Baekhyun orangnya.

Telepati?

Sejenisnya.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin saja kau sedang 'sakit' hyung, jadi kejadian seperti tadi bisa terjadi kapan saja. Ingat! Aku juga pernah mengalaminya." Balas Kai menenangkan, masih tanpa suara karena ia hanya mengandalkan sebuah jalur penghubung gelombang pikir yang diciptakan Baekhyun.

"iya, tapi aku merasa sehat. Dan lagi aku tidak bisa memasuki gelombang pikirnya. Jangan-jangan dia juga bukan manusia…" kata Baekhyun dengan tetap menatap kedepan kelas menatap dosen yang tengah mengajar.

Kai yang berada ditempat berbedapun melakukan hal yang tak jauh beda. Berpura-pura mendengarkan walaupun dalam kenyataannya ia sedang melakukan hal lain menggunakan pikirannya.

"tapi aku melihat auranya, warna kuning dan biru. Dia manusia hyung. Aku saja bisa merasakan energinya yang memang terasa kacau tadi." Jelas Kai menyanggah.

Dalam diam, Beakhyun mendesah

"perasaanku tak enak, Kai…"

Namun Baekhyun tak mendengar sahutan dari Kai. Karena cemas, Baekhyun pun memutus hubungan gelombang pikirnya dengan Kai dan lebih memilih memasuki pikiran Kai.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun tahu kenapa Kai tak membalasnya.

"ck… bodoh…" umpatnya pelan.

Kembali pada Kai yang telah mengabaikan hubungan gelombang pikir yang dibuat Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Ia melakukannya karena ada sebuah objek yang lebih menarik daripada mendengar keluh kesah hyungnya itu.

Seorang mahasiswa baru berdiri didepan kelas dengan tegap lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Mengulaskan senyum pada bibir Kai, orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Menatap murid bari itu.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, murid baru itu melangkah kearah Kai karena sebuah tempat duduk kosong berlokasi didepan Kai.

"selamat dating dikelas IT. Oh Sehun-ssi.." bisik Kai tepat dibelakang telinga Sehun. Posisinya yang berada dibelakang Sehun memudahkan aksinya.

Sehun bergidik dan langsung mendelik kearah belakang dan…

Voila…

Keinginan Sehun terkabul untuk melihat namja itu lagi..

Ditambah dengan senyuman manis sebagai bonusnya.

Tak sadar, Sehun tersenyum. "terima kasih.." ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, perasaanku tidak enak.." tutur Baekhyun pelan pada Chanyeol yang tengah menulis disampingnya.

"Byun Baek.. satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat kubaca adalah pikiran orang lain seperti yang kau lakukan. Namun aku jamin sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.." balas Chanyeol tenang, kembali focus pada buku didepannya.

"tapi, tadi aku menabrak seseorang.." dan perkataan Baekhyun kali ini membuat mata Chanyeol yang sudah bulat itu tambah membesar.

"mwo?" tanyanya heran. "kau tidak merasakan…"

"tidak. Tidak ada energi. Tidak ada celah gelombang pikir yang dapat kumasuki."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, alisnya hampir bertaut.

"dan Kai bilang auranya biasa saja, seperti manusia kebanyakan. Dan Kai juga bisa merasakan energinya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa.." erang Baekhyun frustasi.

Tangannya meremas kasar rambut coklat lembutnya itu, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia terlihat seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu

"kau mengenalinya?" akhirnya Chanyeol berucap dengan nada tenang dan pelan. Mengingat dosen killer tengah mengajar didepan kelas.

"ani… tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada didalam…" Baekhyun terlihat ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, namun tertahan oleh sesuatu. Entah apa.

Dan Chanyeol merasa belum mendapat arah pembicaraan baekhyun. Ia hanya menanti kata-kata lanjutan dari Baekhyun.

"dia orang yang ada didalam mimpiku…"

"MWO?" sekali lagi Chanyeol terkejut.

Belum sempat pertanyaan Chanyeol dibalas oleh Baekhyun, suara gaduh yang berasal dari penjuru kelaspun membuat mereka berdua mencari penyebab terjadinya keributan.

. Dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun tahu apa penyebabnya.

"anyeonghaseo… Luhan imnida. Bagamsamnida…"

Namja itu…

Dikelasnya?

TBC

Owmaigath…

Mian….

Aku udah pengen banged publish Palpitate,

Tapi cerita chapter empatnya belum selesai.

Jadi aku potong aja sampai sini..

Kagak apa-apa kan?

#wink..

Mian ne?

Buat siapa yang nungguin Palpitate

#alah ngarep.

Karena hasilnya mengecewakan.

Mau dilanjut tapi karena satu dan lain hal,

#ribet.

Ea jadinya segitu dulu aja ea…

Bales review deh…

ajib4ff : iya, ini LBaek. Mian kalo bacanya jadi bingung. Itu kemapuan aku sih ea. Mau gimana lagi. Tapi kalau kedepannya aku usahakan lebih baik deh.

Gomawo udah meninggalkan jejak..

Milky Black Snow :eheheh gwenchana, aku suka tuh sama ide kamu yang ChenTao. Udah dibuatin diatas, semoga suka walaupun romance nya disini masih dikit. Tapi makasih buat reviewnya.

Review lagi ne..

Asroyasni : ne gomawoo. Aku usahakan pairnya yang reader suka. Tapi ga janji ea.. #nyengir.

Review lagi ne…

Ryu ryungie : eh kalo pair Chan ama Chen ga janji ea. Soalnya entar bakal ada rahasia yang feeww #sok rahasiaan.

Goamwo review nya. Review lagi ne…

Shizuluhan :ne gomawoyoo.. luhan emang pairnya baekki. Tapi disini Luhan yang seme dan Baekhyun yang uke. Menurutku Baekhyun lebih memilki tampang uke dari pada Luhan. Heheh ga' apa-apa kan?

Semoga suka ea. Review lagi ne…

Ryuuki : ne, tapi maaf disini masih dikit momen pairnya. Mian ne… tapi aku usahakan lebih banyak dichapt berikutnya. Aku lagi dalam rangka belajar keras buat UN soalnya. #sok

Review lagi ne…

Arumfishy : heheheh yang gigit Luhan itu emang Baekhyun. Review lagi ne…

Udah kan… yang udah review, tinggalin jejak lagi ne..A

Aku ada publish ff twoshot tuh..

Barengan sama ini.

Dibaca dan review ne…


End file.
